Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a vehicle drive device which has an engine, a transmission to which a driving power of an output shaft of the engine is transmitted, and a clutch device provided between the output shaft of the engine and an input shaft of the transmission. In the device, the clutch device has a first clutch section provided on the output shaft side of the engine and a second clutch section provided on the input shaft side of the transmission. The clutch device is switchable to a connection state that the first and second clutch sections are engaged to transmit the driving power of the engine to the transmission, and a cutoff state that the engagement between the first and second clutch sections is released to cut off the transmission of the driving power.